Reading 'One Sided' by ChocalateIsMyDoom
by Autumn and Spring
Summary: An alternate universe in which there are no pairings (yet) simply because it is a harem. As you can guess, it is a reading of a fic done by ChocalateIsMyDoom. Read and you'll understand why there are no pairings (yet) at the start. I will add some characters not listed in the original fic, and take some away, but I'll try to keep the plot generally the same.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Autumn and Spring here! Welcome to my new story, where I'll be doing a reading of ChocalateIsMyDoom's story, 'One Sided'. It's a great fic that I'm sure many of you will enjoy. I won't be doing 'Her Tragedies'. This is set 2 years after the war with Gaia. So, to not waste anymore time, let's get going!**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Introduction to the Story of this Story

The campers were having breakfast in the pavilion. Jokes were being thrown around, and laughter was evident everywhere. The Amazons had arrived earlier that day too. It was also a very exciting day, for the Olympians were coming to visit their children. They had abolished the Ancient Laws, for they had done nothing but cause a gap between the gods and demigods, one which both sides looked to close. The roman and greek campers had also banded to form camp Olympus, after the gods decided that it was the best of both worlds.

Percy and Annabeth had mutually broken up, simply because none of them held that spark of romantic love for each other anymore. They were still best friends however, and that bond could never be broken through all the rough and difficult times and adventures they had gone through together. Annabeth had gotten another boyfriend. Mark, son of Demeter. Percy was happy that she had found love, even if he had not. That was all going to change very soon.

Suddenly, the Olympians, including Artemis and her hunters which included Zoe and Bianca, flashed in at their respective tables. Their children got up to greet them with a warm smile and hugs, which the Olympians returned. They had truly changed from the heartless men and women they once were when Percy asked them to give Hestia and Hades their own thrones on Olympus. He had also asked them to revive Zoe, Bianca, Luke, and a few other of his friends and hunters who had died. Hestia's power had amplified, and she had showed them what it was like to be a family.

Then, a book appeared with a note attached to it on Poseidon's table. Everyone looked at Hermes.

"What?" Hermes exclaimed. "That's not one of my deliveries."

Peoseidon grabbed the note and read it aloud:

Hello campers and Olympians,

This is a book that I have written. Percy shall read it aloud, for reasons that are solely my own. I hope you enjoy it!

From, Chaos

Immediately people started whispering questions. Who's Chaos? What is this book about? And why the hell didn't she use an ipad?

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. Everyone calmed down and looked at him. He took a deep breath and continued, "Chaos is the creator of the universe. Percy, if you would."

Percy grabbed the book. "It's called, 'One Sided'." He said, then wondered what it meant. He then flipped the cover and looked at the first page. He just blushed bright red and didn't say anything else.

"Well? Aphrodite asked impatiently. She was anticipating what would come next. Maybe it was a love story of some sorts.

' _Lady Chaos could we, you know, NOT do this?'_ thought Percy. If she was the creator, then she could surely hear him.

 _Oh, please stop with the formalities. Just call me Chaos. And as for your question, it's a big no. You need to know. They need to know. Everyone needs to know!_

 _Bu-bu-but this might get me killed!_

 _I'm sure it won't._

 _What if I say please?_

 _No._

 _Please?_

 _No._

 _Damn._

 _Off you go Percy!_

 _But I don't wanna die._

 _Well it's your fault so breaking so many hearts._

 _How is it my fault?_

 _Because._

 _Wha-_

"Hurry up son. We don't have all day." Poseidon grabbed the book from Percy, read the summary and started laughing while everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Dad I-"

"Percy hurry up. We don't have all day." Zeus said, sounding exactly like Poseidon. No wonder they were brothers. "If anyone doesn't want to hear this, then leave."

Most of the younger and newer campers and hunters left.

Percy gulped and said, "I'll read this, but please don't kill me."

Artemis asked, "And why would we do that?"

He grabbed the book from his still laughing father and shakily read the summary.

 **This book is a collection of POV's from girls, besides Annabeth, who have loved Percy. This was written because everyone deserves a second chance of happiness.**

* * *

 **And that's all for today! I'm sorry that this is all for today, but I'll post another chapter this week or next. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reyna

Chapter 2: Reyna

Everyone looked at Percy. The Greeks, the Romans, and the Hunters. Some with confusion, some with longing. Percy gulped.

Then Poseidon snickered.

"Percy my boy, considering what that sentence just said, and how thick the book is, I think you got yourself a little fanclu-OUCH!" That last part was from when Athena hit him on the head with a random book.

"Let the boy read Barnacle Beard. Don't be like Apollo or Hermes. We've already got 2 blasted idiot gods, we don't need a 3rd."

"Hey!" said the mentioned gods.

"Yeesh fine. Sorry, sorry." Poseidon grumbled, before throwing a sly wink at Percy. Percy, if possible, blushed an even brighter shade of red and hid behind a book.

"Nephew could you please just read?" Surprisingly, it was Hera that said that, not Zeus.

Percy, once again, gulped and started to read.

 **Reyna**

Percy widened his eyes, and turned to Reyna who was looking anywhere but him. Other girls also turned, many looking at her with jealousy and envy.

"Wha-wha, really?" Was all he could manage.

Reyna nodded. "Yes." She whispered, but mostly to herself.

Percy continued.

 **He leaves you with no warning, and you cry for a lot of time. Then you try to find him, but you are a leader, and leaders have to put their communities before their personal feelings, so you give up.**

 **You are forced to watch as others go to find him, and you cannot. Because a leader has to set an example.**

 **You're miserable.**

 **You remember his smile, they way it lit up the whole place, as if it was the only sun in the sky. You remember his blonde hair, shining in the sunlight. And of course his eyes, so electric blue they could've shot lightning.**

 **He's been gone for eight months now, and you lose all hope of him returning to you.**

"Sorry Reyna." Jason apologized when he realized what he had done. He had left her alone for eight months to run the whole camp by herself while he was making new friends and having a normal life, even if he didn't remember some of it.

 **That's when** _ **he**_ **comes.**

 **You remember him perfectly. He destroyed your home, he forced you to fight. He made you a warrior, it was a decision she had to make, but he forced it on you. He made you do it. But, as you watch who you've become, you think maybe it isn't so bad.**

 **He's also gentle, he's** _ **sorry**_ **; he wants to make it up for you. He wants to be your** _ **friend.**_ **He smiles at you with confidence in battle. He puts others before him, he makes heroes of the worst, and he makes friends from enemies.**

 **You start to fall for him.**

 **Reason doesn't exist to you anymore, only his smile and the way he would look at the ocean with a wistful expression, you remember how he left the others dumbstruck, they felt pathetic compared to him. Pride is what you feel when you think of him, because he is** _ **your**_ **hero.**

 **You offer him your love, your position, and your life.**

Percy widened his eyes. He didn't know that that was what she had done, and he had rejected all of it. He didn't even know what he had rejected because he was too clueless to figure it out.

 **He rejects it all, claiming he has all those things. But you're surprised when he actually explains to you he loves Annabeth.**

 **The name leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, and you start to hate her.**

 **Every time he or she is mentioned, you turn cold, and you have no compassion. He doesn't understand it, oblivious as ever, always loyal and caring. Never meaning to hurt you. You can see it in his eyes, which are like the sea.**

 **One day, he comes to you and tells you** _ **: him**_ **, who you thought gone forever, is coming home.**

 **Immediately you start making preparations, fixing things and helping. You are happy, because if you cannot have him, why not have your first love? You make everything possible so he can come home.**

 **And he does. With a girlfriend.**

Jason looked at his ex-girlfriend. Just like Percy and Annabeth, Leo and Calypso etc. they had broken up.

 **She's beautiful, and you know you've got no chance at all; you stare at your other option, just to make sure he is with Annabeth.**

 **He is. And it breaks your heart.**

 **They all have each other. They have their other halves, they have a love, a** _ **true**_ **love, someone they can trust. They know things, things about life that you will never guess. They all pity you. Look at you with a sad face and think, 'Poor her, the one who doesn't have a boyfriend'. But, the horrible thing is that they don't even mean it in a bad way. They actually want you, to be happy. They like you. Annabeth means you no harm, she is like you: a fighter. Someone who has been in deep pain, and you understand that he will never go for you, because he is already in paradise with her. They are beautiful in every way that is possible, inside, outside, and you feel yourself die slowly.**

 **Because, who do you have?**

 **No one, you have no one.**

Percy was silent. Then he got up and walked over to Reyna, who was silently crying from having her deepest thoughts revealed. Right now she was not the strong and emotionless leader that everyone looked up too, but a girl who wanted for love, for somebody in her life that she could go to and talk to when she needed him. He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and comforting her.

"Sshhh. Sshhh. It's okay Reyna, it's okay." He whispered into her ear. He felt truly bad for her, he really did, and he knew it was his fault for that. Reyna continued crying into his neck.

They stayed like that for a while until she had stopped. Everyone was looking at them. Many could see why she had fallen for Percy. He was never cocky, and was always there for his friends in times of need.

Aphrodite smiled sadly at the duo. She was happy that Percy had found out about Reyna's feelings, for he would never have known otherwise. Yet, she couldn't push down the jealousy gnawing on her heart. She could feel the pure love that Reyna had for him, and it was these moments that reminded what Aphrodite really stood for. Love.

Reyna looked up at Percy's face. It was filled with caring, and she was lost in those sea-green eyes of his. They were beautiful, and she felt as though she could stare at them forever.

Eventually, someone coughed, and the duo blushed at the position they were in. Hera gave Percy the book, as Reyna leaned on Percy's shoulder. Other woman glared at the position Reyna was in with Percy, wishing to be in her spot instead.

"So, I'll continue?" Percy asked awkwardly. Without waiting for an answer, Percy flipped the page and continued reading.

* * *

 **So that's a wrap for chapter 2 of this fic. I added a little Percy/Reyna moment there for you guys. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
